Hex Girls
by Thorn555
Summary: What do you do if you love someone. For real. Do you save them, save your friends, or save yourself? Reid/OC Tyler/OC I do not own the Covenant, and the 3 girls are based loosely off of the Hex Girls fom Scooby Doo.
1. Pointed Teeth

3 shadows appeared on the steps of Spencer Academy at sunset.

"Thorn," mumbled one, "Just look at this place, there is no way that we could fit in here. W…we could get caught."

"Oh come on Dusk," said Thorn, "Don't be such a weeyotch. We won't get caught, and if we do, then we will just have to stick it in our juice box and suck on it."

With that, they walked into the office and up to the reception lady. She was sitting quietly at her desk, until she looked up to see 3 girls walking towards her. The first one was pale, with black straight hair down to her ribcage, blood red lips, and unnaturally green eyes. The second was a redhead with violet eyes, tan skin, and long hair that fell to her chest in ringlets. The third looked a bit frightening. She had pretty vivid blue eyes, and blonde hair down to just past her shoulders, and would have been very lovely had her skin not been the color of a piece of paper. The receptionist shivered, and leaned away in fear.

"What? Who are you?"

"We are the new students," said the scary one They all smiled, revealing 3 sets of chillingly white, pointed teeth.


	2. Nicky's

"You will get your room numbers in approximately 1 hour, be back at 10, please."

"Yes of course," replied Thorn sweetly.

They walked out of the building confidently, as 4 boys, and 1 girl stared at them, intently. 1 of the boys was blonde with icy blue eyes. He walked up to them casually.

"Hey," he said coolly, "are you girls new?"

"Yes," all 3 answered at once, not even glancing in his direction.

"May I inquire as to your names?"

They all came to a halt; Thorn took a step back and analyzed his face suspiciously.

Just when he thought that they were going to be difficult, she replied, "I'm Thorn, Thorn Hum, and they," she continued, gesturing first to the redhead, and then to the blonde "are Luna Zenn, and Dusk Wisteria."

He reached out his hand, "Garwin, Reid Garwin."

She eyed his hand uncertainly, until he put it down.

"Listen," he said to cover up the building awkward silence, "if you girls aren't doing anything now, do you want to go to Nicky's with me?"

"Sure." They all said in unison.

He walked up to a white Hummer with the 3 girls following close behind.

The blonde indicated 3 boys and 1 girl standing next to the car, "These are my friends; Caleb," he glanced at a tall boy with short hair and serious brown eyes, "Pogue," he indicated a boy with longish, light brown hair and brown eyes, "Tyler," a boy with curly brown hair, and pale blue eyes, " and Sarah."

The blonde girl standing next to Caleb smiled. Reid introduced all of the girls, and said that they would all fit since Pogue was taking his bike, and Sarah was going with Caleb in his car.

Dusk spoke up, "Pogue? Would it be alright if I rode with you?"

"Sure," Pogue replied with a smile. They all set off for Nicky's. Reid sat in the back with Thorn while Luna sat in the front with Tyler. Reid scanned Thorn, while she was looking out the window.

"So where are you from?"

"Norway,"

"Really?"

"No,"

He gave up. She was obviously not going to talk to him. There was a long pause before she muttered, "We are from a small town very near Salem, not to far away. Things with our parents got a bit…rough, so they all sent us here."

"My folks sort of did the same thing. We never got along. I just wish they'd…"

"It'd be nice if they'd just…"

"_Leave me alone_," They turned to each other in surprise as they said the same thing.

"My mom died, and my dad never liked me to much," she challenged.

"Both of my parents are steaming mad, because they found me smoking in my room. By the way, how did your mom die?"

Thorn's face fell, "She was murdered."

They were silent, until they reached Nicky's. Tyler and Luna were having some strange conversation about some guy who was locked in a broken cooler, and froze to death because it was "all in his head". They got out of the car, and Reid got a sudden impulse. He kissed her. She patiently waited until he was done, then punched him. Hard.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his jaw.

"That was to show you that you can't just kiss people whenever you feel like it! As a matter of interest, why did you kiss me any way?" she looked at him expectantly.

He hesitated, not liking the answer he was going to give, "You looked like someone who needed to be kissed."

She had no trouble hiding her surprise, "well…um…thank you."

Thorn walked into the bar, leaving Reid to follow.

Nicky's was Luna's kind of place. She and Tyler strolled in, and she heard the song _Rebel Rebel_ start playing from the jukebox.

"Come on," she pulled the nearest person, which happened to be Tyler, onto the dance floor.

Pogue arrived with Dusk laughing at his side. He was just thinking that she looked really pretty when she laughed, when Aaron Abbott sauntered up to them.

"Hey, babe, do you want to have some fun with me rather than with those losers?" He smiled in what he clearly thought was a charming smile. Dusk immediately stopped laughing, and glared at Aaron. When he took a step back, she smiled, revealing a set of very white, very pointed teeth. Aaron gave a rather unmanly squeal, and backed out of the room. Dusk forgot herself for a moment, and flashed Pogue a triumphant grin, exposing her teeth. Pogue's eyes filled with fear, and she stopped grinning, but it was to late, he had seen all that he needed to see. Or so he thought.


	3. Drama

**Warning! I do not own anything here, except the guy who died in the cooler. I think. The plot is mine I guess.**_** Sigh**_**. BTW. Reviews are like muffins. I love them. They are my daily ray of sunshine. I don't even care if they are flames. I will appreciate the constructive criticism. I take all advice on where to take the story because I just write down random stuff that comes to mind. I have to go. Elves are chewing on my toes.**

**P.S. I just figured out how to do that line thingy right there! **↓** Clap for me! And if you clapped, send a review starting with CLAP!**

Pogue had just stormed out of Nicky's followed shortly by Dusk, a very worried Thorn and Caleb, and the rest of the gang.

"Pogue!" Dusk shouted, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong! You know what's wrong!"

"Dusk! What did you do?!!" Thorn's eyes flashed dangerously, "Did you hurt him?"

"NO, I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT!"

"You have FANGS!"

There was a long silence as the girls looked at one another and burst into giggles. The Sons of Ipswich all took a step back as the peals of musical laughter filled the soundless night. All of the teeth inside all of the mouths of all of the girls were gleaming in the moonlight.

"OhHAHAHAyouthoughtHAHAHAgaspHAHAHAHAI didn'tHAHAHAHAHA," Dusk gasped.

Luna translated, "The teeth are fake. My dad is a dentist, so he had us all fitted."

All 3 girls took out the fake teeth, and used them to pretend to bite Pogue. Everyone chuckled and went back inside. They had a great time until it turned 9:45.

"Ugh!" groaned Thorn, "We have to go back to find out our room numbers."

They drove back and went their separate ways. Sarah gave each of the girls hugs before they walked into the big brick building.

"Luna, Dusk," said the Provost, "you will be sharing Room 241."

"Yes!"

They high-fived and turned to leave.

"Wait," said Thorn quietly, "what room do I get?"

The Provost shuffled his feet nervously.

"I regret to inform you that due to the fullness of Spencer, your room will be 248."

"What's so bad about that?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, your roommate is…" he whispered the name in her ear, and her eyes widened in shock.

"No…NO!" she begged

"I'm sorry. Rules are rules. Miss Hum."

Thorn walked around the corridor aimlessly. To any passing person, it would appear that she was heading to her dorm, but what she was really doing was avoiding it. Thorn did not want to face her new roommate. She knew she needed to talk to someone, so she went to one of the only ones who didn't already know.

Tyler was working on his laptop. He was looking up the guy who died in the broken cooler. He was convinced that Luna had been bluffing. He was wrong. He smiled because he didn't mind smart girls, in fact, he thought it was kind of hot. It didn't help that he was developing a not-so-tiny crush on a certain purple eyed red head. A knock on his door brought him out of his reverie.

"It's open."

The door swung back to reveal Thorn looking paler than usual. Tyler stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, a look of concern in his cerulean eyes. Who could blame him? Thorn was paper white, and looked like she could collapse at any moment.

"What's wrong? Is it Luna?"

Visions of Chase danced in front of his eyes, teasing him and making him extremely nervous.

"No, it's nothing like that."

He was confused.

"Then what is it?"

Thorn took a deep breath, closed her eyes and mumbled, "I'm your new roommate."

**Surprise ending. I would tell all of the names of the people who reviewed but;**

**1. I accidentally deleted them off of my email.**

**2. You can see it if you click on reviews.**

**3. I am ashamed to have gotten as few reviews as I did!**

**Sorry guys. I am also sorry that the chapters that I write are so short. Actually, I lost my muse for a while, but then one day at dinner with my family at Snuffer's, I found it. She sat on my shoulder, and looked exactly like the actress who played Alice Cullen. Anyway, she whispered the chapter into my ear really fast, so I was reduced to writing it on a napkin. Funny!**


	4. Silences

**Again, I don't own anything. The song is called 'When You Say Nothing at All'. I advise listening to the song while reading it. Be sure that you are listening to the Alison Krauss version, though. Please review. I feel lonely, and I need to know that at least **_**some**_** people read my story. I don't care if you hate it. Yay! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Silences**

Tyler looked surprised, but not disappointed.

"I thought girls always had to share dorms with…um you know…girls."

Thorn grimaced, "I thought so too, but the girls' dorms were full, and I didn't have enough to pay for a single."

There was a building silence, until Tyler offered to help her with her stuff.

'What a gentleman,' thought Thorn, 'Luna has chosen a good one.'

Tyler thought that Thorn was a relief compared to other girls. She only had one big duffel bag full of clothes, and a guitar.

"Do you play?" Tyler asked.

"No," she returned sarcastically, "I just carry around a guitar for no reason. Do you?"

"Not in a way that anyone wants to hear," he admitted, "Play something."

She sat down on the edge of her bed, and began to coax soft notes out of the old guitar while singing in a hushed, gentle, yet clear voice.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may, I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes, sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The door suddenly swung open to reveal Reid with his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

"You better close your mouth," teased Thorn, "You might catch a fly."

---Reid's POV (kind of…sort of… not really) ---

Reid had been walking to Tyler's dorm, when he heard a soft, clear, angelic voice coming from Tyler's room. He reasoned that either Tyler had a girl over, or the two of them needed to sit down and have a nice long talk about the way Tyler sings. He quickly opened the door to see Tyler sitting on his bed listening to Thorn sing, and play the guitar.

---the end of the flashback type thingy---

"Why are you here anyway," Thorn asked in an annoyed tone.

"I came to see who was howling," Reid smirked, "I guess it was you."

Thorn smiled a creepy little smile, "I don't howl, I siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

The note she hit was so loud and high, that it cracked the window a little bit.

"What the hell?" Enter a very sleepy Pogue.

"Reid was just singing," grinned Thorn, "Go back to sleep."

Pogue gave the speechless Reid an odd look before exiting.

"You are evil." said Tyler proudly.

"I know."

"What are you doing here? Got a thing for Baby Boy?" Reid teased

He was half teasing, half curious, and half jealous. (I know that adds up to be 1 ½. Deal with it.) Tyler and Thorn shared an obnoxious knowing smile, and Reid's heart sank. 'Why do I care?' he wondered.

"No," she answered calmly, "I happen to live here. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to catch some Z's."

Reid was relieved, but he could figure out why he cared.

"I don't want to know how that happened, so I won't ask. Baby Boy, I'm going to borrow you. Now."

"What happened to asking me first?"

Reid ignored his remark, and dragged him up 3 flights of stairs. Tyler recognized the path.

"Reid. Our secret hideout?" he asked, "After all of these years?"

"It's only been 6 months,"

They walked up to the dead end in the hallway on the top floor, opened up the loose board in the ceiling, and jumped up onto the roof. Reid started to pull off his shirt.

"Reid?" Tyler asked nervously, "W-what are you doing?"

Reid looked at him through the armhole of his shirt.

"Tyler, shut the fuck up."

He turned around, and Tyler noticed a tattoo on Reid's back, below his shoulder bone.

"Dude, what is that?"

Reid sighed, "I don't know dumbass, that's why I got you."

Tyler looked at it a bit more closely. It was a design of a human eye with a snake encircling it. It was about the size of a fist, yet he could see every individual scale. His fingers reached out, and lightly brushed the image. Ocean blue sparks flew up his arm. It didn't hurt, it just gave him a funny feeling…a familiar funny feeling…a feeling that he hadn't felt for exactly one month.

Tyler frowned, "That's fucked up man. I think that you had better see Caleb about this."

They found Caleb in his dorm, and they showed him the mark.

"What the hell is that?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know!" Reid retorted, "If I did I wouldn't be here! God, you two are supposed to be the smart ones!"

Caleb scowled at him, and turned his attention to the tattoo. He reached out and prodded it with his fingers. Again, it made sparks, but this time, they were chocolate brown. Caleb was concerned, wanted to study it more when Sarah came in. She gave them all a strange look, and Tyler rolled his eyes. Caleb looking at Reid's shirtless back had to be an odd thing to walk in on.

"…I think I'll just…go…yeah."

"Wait, Sarah!"

She turned around, patiently awaiting an explanation, and bumped right into Caleb's chest.

"Oww." She rubbed her hand on her head, as Caleb pulled her back into the room and closed the door. Caleb guided her hand to the marking on Reid's back, and guess what happened. Nothing. They sat in silence for a little while, with Caleb holding Sarah's hand to Reid's back while Tyler leaned forward to see better. (Try and picture that for a minute.)

"Aaaaakwaard," Tyler sang as he rocked back and forth on the bed.

Sarah looked up and pulled her hand away, "If you guys are done with me, then I think I'll be on my way."

As she left, Tyler looked at Caleb, "Why didn't it work?"

Caleb ran his fingers through his hair and looked serious.

"Because she doesn't have any powers."

"So what is it?" Reid asked, masking his anxiousness with a smirk.

Caleb scratched his head and shrugged, "My guess is that it's a tattoo."

Reid's smirk grew.

"Caleb," he said in a patronizing voice, "tattoos don't just show up in the middle of the night."

For that statement, Caleb had no answers, so Reid mumbled, "Forget it," and stormed off with Tyler following close behind. What he didn't tell them about was the dream.

---flashback---

He was running down a road into the woods. He stopped when he saw her. There, lying near the roots of a big oak tree was Thorn. (The odd thing was that, when he had this dream, he hadn't met her yet.) There was a trail of blood running down her cheek, and she had bruises on her arms, legs, and neck. Blood was sheeting down her left leg. Her face was unusually pale, her eyes were closed, and for a moment, he was afraid that she was dead, until he saw her chest rising and falling with small shallow breaths. A large symbol was carved into the tree. It glowed red like a hot poker then burst into flames. Out of the flames stepped a man. Reid woke to find his back burning with pain. He took off his shirt to find that the same symbol that had been on the tree was etched into his back.

---end flashback/dream sequence---

"Earth to Reid. Come in Reid."

Tyler waved a hand in front of his distracted friend's face. Reid's eyes came back into focus as he realized that they were already back at Tyler's dorm. He opened the door and froze. Thorn was lying on her bed sleeping across the room. She looked like an angel. Her face was calm and serene with a hint of a smile. She appeared to be so innocent, defenseless, and…breakable.

'Oh great,' he thought, 'Now I sound like Edward Cullen.'

Tyler chattered in the background. "So Caleb's gonna look through the Book of Damnation, and we are gonna have this figured out in no time, and…why are you staring at her like that?"

"She looks so different in her sleep." He mumbled, "Less…harsh."

Tyler sat down on his bed, and gave Reid a knowing smile.

"That's natural," he said, "You are seeing her in her most defenseless state. She looks different because during the day she puts up walls. My guess is that she has probably been hurt emotionally before."

Reid stared. "You've been reading your mom's parenting books again."

"Yuppers."

Reid smirked, and rolled his eyes before taking one last sideways glance at the sleeping figure of Thorn, and leaving.

* * *

It was 5 in the morning when Thorn woke up. She got dressed in her uniform, looked in the mirror and frowned. The uniform consisted of a skirt, a white shirt, a blazer, and a tie. On her it looked so stupid. The strict clothing seemed out of place. She sighed and put on her makeup and necklace. The necklace was a choker with a charm on it that looked like a star entwined with a moon. She quietly tiptoed past Tyler who was mumbling something about pancakes and parsnips, down the stairs, out of the doors, and into the woods across from the dorms. Thorn explored a bit, and found her mind drifting to Reid.

'He has gorgeous eyes. Nice hair. His smile is soWHAT AM I THINKING?!!'

She shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts. Thorn Hum did NOT under any circumstances, like boys. No. She wouldn't and couldn't let that happen. Soon she found herself in front of a giant oak tree. She settled herself in between two of the large roots, and closed her eyes.

"Well, hello there."

Her eyes snapped open and her head spun to see a boy sitting on a branch high above her head. He jumped down and landed on the ground. Legs straight. Unflinching.

"I have a proposition for you, Thorn Hum."

"Does it involve money?"

"Err…no"

She turned away, "Then go away."

He smirked and offered his hand, "I'm Chase."

She eyed his hand for a moment, then took it and gave it a firm shake.

"What is your proposition?"

The smirk remained plastered to his face, but not in an unnatural way. It was sort of charming.

"What do you think of Reid Garwin?"

She shrugged, "Boorish. Provincial. I don't know him too well, and I have no desire to grow any closer."

"I know that you have powers. Don't be alarmed," he said when she jumped up "I have them too. And so," he continued, his eyes black as pitch, "do the Sons of Ipswich."

He sat back with a self-satisfied smirk, but to his surprise she let out a peal of musical laughter.

"I knew there was something special about them! Why are you telling me this?"

"Reid ascends in a little more than a month. I think you know what that means. He is going to get more power. I want it, and I want you to help me."

Her smile vanished bit by bit throughout his whole speech, so that at the end she was scowling.

"Look," she informed him, "Reid may be obnoxious, and stupid, and full of himself, and a jerk, and pompous, and a playboy, and narcissistic…what was I saying?"

"Why you won't help me."

"Oh yeah. Reid may be bad, but he hasn't done anything to me, our best friends have crushes on each other, and he seems altogether harmless."

To her surprise, Chase smiled and put his hands up in surrender. To her, he didn't seem like the type of guy to back down without a fight.

"You make very good points. But just in case you change your mind, here is my card."

A small white business card appeared in her hand. On the top it said 'Chase Collins', but other than that it was blank. She could feel a slight magical aura around it, so she put it in her pocket, and walked back toward the dorms without a word. Before she went inside, she turned around to see that Chase had vanished. On the way into her dorm, she was confronted by Tyler, who demanded to know where she had been so early in the morning.

"Just taking a walk."

She subtly slid Chase's business card into the side pocket of her duffel bag, and followed Tyler to her 1st class in her new school.

**Thanks to ****EternityIsALongTimeXX, mand, kimana, ****Bella Patricks****, ****Chandra Cullen****, and ****faydiablo**** for reviewing. Reviews are like apple juice. They NEED to happen. Not an option. Sorry for taking such a long time to update, but my mom hid the binder that I wrote the story in, so I couldn't finish it! I am doing my best.**


End file.
